(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to blister pack openers and in particular to an improved universal blister pack opener.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of blister packaging to contain products is widely practiced by a variety of companies. These packages are used to contain products from batteries to medicament. People frequently have difficulty opening these blister packs due to enhanced pack construction. These people prefer to open the blister packs quickly, and with a minimum of difficulty.
Most often blister packs are opened by a person using their fingers to apply force to the blister protrusion on top of the blister pack and forcing the product through the lidding material on the bottom of the pack. This process takes time to apply the proper force, causes finger strain, and frequently causes the product contained therein to be quickly ejected in an uncontrolled manner when the lidding foil breaks. Alternatively, using sharp implements not intended for opening blister packs creates a safety risk to the user and risks damaging the product. These factors are major deterrents to opening a blister pack. However, not opening the blister pack is not an option since the benefits of the product contained therein cannot be realized without removing it from its packaging. These problems exist in private and professional situations where blister packaging is opened.
The difficulty in accessing a blister pack is a great concern, especially when the product therein, possibly medicament, must be used as quickly as possible. U.S. Pat No. 5,431,283 to Weinstein et al. (1995) shows a device that applies pressure to the blister protrusion forcing the product to be ejected through the lidding material. While this device removes the product from the blister pack, a single embodiment cannot accommodate a large variety of blister sizes or blister orientations. Additionally, this design risks breakage of the product by applying force with a device much harder and differently shaped than the human finger for which the pack was designed. Finally, this design fails to work with blister packs containing the popular reinforced multilayer lidding material which requires the initial layer be peeled off before the medicament can be pushed through the frangible second layer.
U.S. Pat No. 5,853,101 to Weinstein (1998) shows a blister opening device containing an orifice in which the blister is held such that a mating protrusion can puncture the lidding material. This device is inferior because it requires a differently shaped orifice for differently sized blisters and thus cannot be used on a variety of blister orientations. It also lacks the ability to access blisters multiple positions deep within a blister card because blisters or rigidity strips close to the hinge point prevent the device from fully closing.
All the devices heretofore known suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages:
a. Does not reduce the force required to open a blister pack.
b. Does not allow use on varying sizes of blisters including round and elongated blisters.
c. Exerts pressure on the medicament contained within the blister that could potentially cause a breakage.
d. Pinching the blister from the top and bottom requires a one piece device to be inconveniently long in order to reach across the many types of card configurations.
e. One piece devices that pinch the blister from the top and bottom of the card do not have clearance to be usable when a second blister exists between the blister to be opened and the hinge. Attempts to use such a device can inadvertently open or damage the contents of the secondary blister.
f. Ejects blister contents in an uncontrolled manner.
g. Ejects blister contents underneath the card and out of view.
h. Device is specific to one blister configuration and cannot be used with dissimilar configurations (round and elongated).
i. Cannot open blisters in a wide variety of patterns, including patterns with blisters in close proximity to one another.
j. Does not provide additional resistance to the user prior to completely severing the blister from the blister card.